


romântico.

by ljhooney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljhooney/pseuds/ljhooney
Summary: jihoon quer viver o amor e mingyu lhe proporciona a mais bela experiência.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi





	romântico.

**Author's Note:**

> jihoon é a porra de um romântico

Amor. A imensidão e o finito juntos numa única palavra. Na verdade, nunca houvera uma definição que fosse exata e explicativa o suficiente para ser agregada a esse termo.

Muitos dizem que amor não vale a pena; que não é digno do que dizem por aí; que nunca passou de uma fantasia criada pelos livros e filmes; não existe algo assim no mundo real. No entanto, Jihoon não queria crer nisso.

Borboletas no estômago, coração acelerado, respiração descompassada, agir por emoção. É baboseira. Fantasia. Criancice. 

Cresça, Jihoon! O amor não existe! 

Se apaixonar tão perdidamente por alguém a ponto de sentir o coração doer. Fazer de tudo e mais um pouco para colocar um sorriso no rosto da pessoa amada. Dividir segredos e gostos. Dormir nos braços de alguém e acordar no mais confortável dos abraços. Ilusão. Sonho. Delírio.

Mas o amor é algo tão bonito nos livros, ele não queria crer que estava se iludindo esse tempo todo. Não queria aceitar que nunca encontraria alguém para se entregar de corpo e alma. Não conseguia.

Livros e mais livros. Pilhas de filmes assistidos. Centenas de músicas ouvidas. Tudo para alimentar esse anseio em seu peito. 

Jihoon queria amar, como também queria ser amado. Queria perder o ar com apenas um olhar. Queria sentir o coração acelerado e um arrepio na espinha. Queria passar a noite com alguém, debaixo do céu estrelado. Queria não se sentir tão necessitado de certa adrenalina correndo em suas veias. Queria vivenciar todas as experiências de uma paixão, tanto as boas como as ruins, não importava.

Mas o desamor alheio estava começando a lhe vencer. Fazendo-o começar a questionar-se que, talvez, o amor não existisse realmente. Não parece louco você amar alguém o suficiente para que a sua própria existência se torne irrelevante?

Jihoon estava quase convecido de que tudo não passara de um desejo inalcançável, até que conheceu Mingyu.

Então seu mundo tomou novas cores, novos pontos de vista, novos rumos. Ele passou a sentir os tão ansiados arrepios na espinha, as ditas borboletas no estômago e o desejo insaciável pela companhia um do outro. 

Mingyu se tornou a personificação do amor e Jihoon se sentiu grato. Finalmente sabia como era a sensação de amar e gostava dela.

Faria tudo por Mingyu, daria todas as forças em seu corpo só para vê-lo sorrindo. Jihoon sentia como se o mundo inteiro devesse agradecer por existir alguém como Mingyu caminhando por aí como se não carregasse um universo inteiro consigo.

Mingyu era a luz e a escuridão, era a sobremesa mais doce e o prato mais salgado, era a flor e o espinho, o mar e as ondas, era tudo que há de bom e tudo de mais sombrio que existia. Ele era o começo e o fim, era o melhor filme que Jihoon alguma vez vira, era a melodia que compunha a mais bela das canções e o melhor enredo já criado para uma história. 

Jihoon estava apaixonado. Finalmente. E também era a paixão de alguém.

E então tudo que alguma vez lhe disseram sobre o amor caiu por terra. Agora ele sabia o que era o amor e podia descrevê-lo com suas próprias palavras.

O amor era tudo que havia de mais bonito e poético no universo. O amor era um calorzinho bom no peito. O amor é um bom café e uma música boa depois de um dia cansativo. E, agora, Jihoon poderia dizer que o amor também é Kim Mingyu.

É aquele garoto com todas as suas nuances, todos os seus medos e desejos, os seus sorrisos mais belos e as risadas mais doces; é a voz calma e serena que sai por seus lábios e saudam os ouvidos de Jihoon; é o calor dos seus braços envolvendo o corpo de Lee, que é ridiculamente menor; é o seu perfume amadeirado que se espalha pelo ar e faz com que Jihoon se sinta em casa.

O amor parecia ser a droga mais viciante e talvez fosse por isso que Jihoon nunca conseguiu abandoná-lo.

Porque, no fim, Lee Jihoon ainda é a porra de um romântico.

**Author's Note:**

> @palletwoozi no twitter beijos


End file.
